As a wireless system for mobile backhaul, a point-to-point system using parabolic antennas is used. Because it is necessary to provide an unobstructed view between the antennas to achieve favorable communications, the antennas are often placed in a high position in order to obtain an unobstructed view.
Cells for mobile base stations tend to decrease in size, such as picocells and femtocells. Accordingly, a base station needs to be placed at a lower position; however, an environment with an unobstructed view cannot be obtained when antennas are placed at lower positions in an urban area, which makes it difficult to implement point-to-point wireless communications. Techniques to overcome this problem by relaying radio waves by reflection on a reflector in the situation where there is an unobstructed view between two antennas are known (Patent Literature 1 to 6).